


In The Darkness With You

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Martin Blackwood, blinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Martin has Jon tending to his needs. AU where Jon blinded Martin, dark.





	In The Darkness With You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "100 words of noncon/dubcon cunnilingus" at fail_fandomanon.

"Jon, don't."

Jon's hand is on his thigh, stroking it. He lets Martin grab him from the wrist and move his hand away, hesitating; sometimes at this point, he backs off. This time, he puts his hand back to where it was, and slides it higher.

"I know you have needs, Martin," he says. His hand brushes over Martin's groin, his fingers seeking out the button of his trousers. "Let me tend to them."

This is the part where Martin should keep insisting on the no, but he never does; even after all the months he spent with the Lonely, he yearns too much for Jon's attention. He allows Jon to open his trousers, push him down onto the sofa, settle between his legs.

Jon doesn't really know what he's doing, but it's not like Martin knows how these things work either; it doesn't take long until Martin is panting and squirming on the sofa, trying his best to stay still beneath the slow, loving strokes of Jon's tongue. It makes him want to cry, the tenderness of that touch; he can't. Jon took care of that, like he's taking care of Martin now.

All he can do is stare up at the ceiling with his empty sockets, lie there helpless as Jon destroys his defenses once again.


End file.
